Eric
by TheBookWorm18
Summary: Creative title, ain't it? This story will follow Eric's life from the aptitude test to becoming a Dauntless leader. And maybe a bit of time after that. Four, Shauna, and Zeke will be mentioned, but they will not be the most important. I think Eric has a story that needs to be explained. Well here you go. You can see his thoughts. Who knows? Maybe he'll find love and something else.
1. Chapter 1

**Yay! New story! This story will be about Eric's life. It will follow his initiation and his life afterwards. There will soon be OC's. If you want to create one, review or PM me about him/her. Other than that, let's begin!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own **_**Divergent**_**.**

~Eric~

I wake up in the same boring, old house I've been stuck in for sixteen years now. Honestly, I've grown to hate this place. I've never felt like I quite belong here.

I do the same thing I do every morning. Wake up. Throw on my blue shirt and pants. Comb my short, black hair. Make sure there are no wrinkles in my clothes. Head down stairs. Eat breakfast

It's become mechanic like everything else in Erudite. Mistakes are unheard of here. Only facts. Nothing else. Why should the children have fun when they can learn? Right? Cause that makes since.

Today I take my aptitude test to tell where I _really _belong. I just hope it's not here.

I walk down stairs to see my parents discussing some news article about some pointless, new discovery. My mom sees me and smiles.

"Good morning, Eric."

"Hey Mom." I lean down and kiss her cheek; then take my seat next to her. My dad gives me a friendly nod.

"Eric!" I turn to see my little sister, Emily, running towards me. I put her on my lap and begin tickling her. She begins to giggle.

"Hey there Booger." She screams in laughter and begs for freedom. I, reluctantly, let her take her place next to me. She's only seven, but I can already see the little rebel that she is.

At times like these, I think about staying. Only at times like these. Every other waking minute I want to escape and flee as far away from here as I can.

Erudite sees everything wrong. Yes, knowledge is important, but if someone's pointing a gun at you, you don't have time to think—only react. And you can only shove so many facts into someone's brain.

I finish my breakfast and stand, brushing off any crumbs. My dad stands too.

"Good luck today, Eric. Be careful and be smart. We only want what's logical and best for you." I'm enveloped into a hug by both my parents. Once they pull away, I notice another pair of arms wrap around my legs. I also hear a sniffle.

"Hey there." I crouch down and pull her tiny frame into my arms. "I'll be back in a few ours. It'll be okay."

"I don't want you to go." She sniffles again.

"I know. I'm sorry, but I have to leave."

I really hate to leave my family. But, I'll never belong here. I've decided I'm going to trust the test. Wherever it says I belong, I'll go there. Except if it's Amity. Those people aren't right.

*PAGE BREAK*

"Please. Sit down."

A smiling Amity greets me and types a few things in a computer. Those Amity people…

"Okay. So, this serum will put in a simulation that will seem very very real. Your decisions in the simulations will help determine what faction you belong in. Any questions?" Her smile makes me cringe. I shake my head no. "Okay. Good luck!" She injects the serum into my neck.

I'm sitting in a chair in a room. Nothing around me.

"Hello?" I shout.

A voice emanates from an unknown location. "Choose."

In front of me lie two plates. One with a knife. The other with a block of cheese.

Of course instincts kick in. I grab the knife. If something were to attack me, I have a weapon. If I would have grabbed the cheese, what good would it have done me in this room? There go my Erudite senses.

I turn to see a huge dog. I'm tempted to spear it right away. But then I think about my aim. I've never had to throw a knife, so I'd probably miss. The dog gets distracted by something. I turn to see a little girl running towards the dog.

"Puppy!"

I immediately think of Emily and lunge for the dog. I quickly slay it.

Then I'm suddenly back in my chair in the testing room. That annoying Amity girl sits there with the same smile.

"So! Your results were Dauntless. But personally, I think you would do well in Amity. You seem like you have a big heart on the inside," she replies as bubbly as ever. I give her a disgusted look. Is she hitting on me?

"Uhh… Thanks but no thanks. I'll go now."

"Okay. Bye!" She giggles then turns back to her computer.

Stupid Amity….

On the walk home, my thoughts consume me. I guess I'm going to be Dauntless now. Is that what I really wanted though? I guess so… It seems like a much better place than here. I always thought I had a certain brave and fearless side that always got covered up by facts and charts. Everyone thinks they're crazy though. What will my parents think? Their hearts will be ripped to pieces if I leave. But… This is my life. As much as I love my family, I have to do what's best. That's what I'm going to do. I may go to sleep today as Erudite, but tomorrow I will sleep as a Dauntless.

**How was that? I'd like to know your opinions, so please review. I love reading them. This is my second fanfiction in case you were wondering. I'll try to update some time tomorrow or Tuesday. So look forward to that. Thanks again for reading.**

**Also, did you guys see the movie? I saw it yesterday. Don't hate me, but I thought there was room for improvement. Don't get me wrong. I enjoyed it. A LOT. But… I wish it would have followed the book better. That kind of bugged me. Plus, CHRISTINA WAS SO SHORT. Tris was supposed to be the short one. Despite that and a few other minor things, I thought it was wonderful. It was definitely MUCH better than **_**The Hunger Games**_**. Again, don't hate me. That's my opinion.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello there! We meet again. Here's chapter 2. Enjoy!**

**I don't own **_**Divergent**_**.**

~Eric~

I wake up to hear everyone else in the house stirring. Oh yeah. Today's my choosing ceremony. Otherwise known as my last day here in Erudite.

I go through my normal morning routine and then head downstairs. Like always, my parents sit there discussing… something. I don't know what.

"Good morning, Eric," Dad greats. "Are you nervous?"

"Yeah. Today could change my life."

"We love you regardless of your choice," Mom tells me. I guess that was supposed to be reassuring. But it's not.

"I love you guys too." I just wish I could stay. But I can't. I don't belong here. And I never will.

*PAGE BREAK*

I give my parents and Emily one last hug and then line up along with the rest of the sixteen-year-olds. I'm stuck next to some Amity boy. Why? Why Amity? I'm about in the middle of the line, so I anxiously wait.

A voice suddenly booms, "Eric Martin."

This is it. I walk up to the platform and stare at the five bowls in front of me. A take a quick glance back at my family. They smile and nod. Here goes nothing.

I see the bowl full of glass and do nothing more than glance at it. Candor.

Next are the smooth, gray stones. Once again, I only glance at them. Abnegation.

And there's that fetched bowl of dirt. I ignore it completely. Amity.

Next I see the water. My home for _sixteen_ years. Erudite.

Then come the burning coals. Where I _truly_ belong. _Dauntless._

I make a small slice on the palm of my hand, lift it over the coals, and watch the blood fall. It sizzles on contact.

Roars of celebration and laughter erupt from the Dauntless section of the room. Everyone else gives them disapproving glares.

*PAGE BREAK*

Moments later everyone is running. Our group mostly consists of Dauntless born initiates along with a handful of transfers scattered about. If my count is correct there are 3 Candor, 3 Amity, 2 other Erudite I've never seen, and 1 Abnegation. Including me, that makes ten transfers.

A train begins to come down the tracks and all the Dauntless born appear to be preparing for something while all the transfers look confused. They begin to hop on the train like it's no problem.

"They want us to jump on a moving train on our first day?" an Amity boy shouts.

"You signed up for this…," I mutter.

I start sprinting and grab a handle. Somehow I swing my body onto the train just in time. That Amity boy did not, though. And now he is factionless. That makes nine transfers now.

On the train ride, I scope out my competition. I don't think the three Candors pose much of a threat. The now two Amity are sitting in the corner: one looking scared half to death and the other looking at home you would think she _was_ at home. I'll have to keep my eye on her. The other two Erudite look as if they're coming up with an equation for victory. And then there's that Abnegation guy. He seems… mysterious. Of course me being curious, I get up and sit next to him.

"What?" he asks startled.

"I'm Eric."

"I'm Tobias."

"Why did you switch?" Something changes in his face.

"Why does that matter?" I must have struck a nerve. He's getting defensive.

"I was just curious—"

"Ha!" he interrupts. "Leave it to an Erudite to be curious. Go play with a book."

After that remark, I get up and go back to my previous spot.

I don't like this guy. But, you know what they say—keep your friends close and keep you enemies closer.

*PAGE BREAK*

Soon, we arrive at the Dauntless compound. Once again, we're forced to jump off the moving train. I land with minor cuts and dust myself off. I think I'm getting the hang of this.

We're herded onto a section of the roof. Someone begins to speak.

"Welcome, initiates. My name is Max. I'm a leader here in Dauntless. What you're looking at below you," he gestures to the abyss below, "is the entrance to the compound. There's only one way in. Now. Who's first?"

I wave of murmurs come across the crowd.

"I'll go," a small voice says. I turn to see it's that same Amity girl. The one that seemed un-Amity like. She goes up and stands on the ledge. I get a better look at her now. She has dark brown hair and green eyes. Although she's relatively thin, I can see small curves forming. On the outside she seems like a peaceful little girl, but on the inside I can sense a burning passion of bravery and courage.

She jumps, but I don't hear screams. I hear calls of joy and laughter. I'm assuming she's safe. The Dauntless wouldn't want to get rid of _all_ their potential member right at the beginning. Would they?

Two more Dauntless born go. Then that Stiff—Tobias—jumps. That's where I draw the line. I'm not letting a Stiff beat me in this initiation. After he plummets, I head to the ledge. I take one short glance down and then leap.

I feeling of weightlessness consumes me. Soon that feeling leaves and I'm on a net. A man pulls me off the net.

"Name?"

"Uhh, Eric."

"Welcome to Dauntless, Eric."

*PAGE BREAK*

Soon enough, the rest of the group jumps down. I glance at that Amity girl. She's bouncing on the balls of her feet as if she's ready for anything. The same man who pulled me off the net stands before us.

"Hello. My name is Amar. I will be your instructor throughout this initiation. Any questions?"

There are a few murmurs but no questions.

"Follow me." Amar leads us to an open area filled with chattering people. "This is the Pit. Lean to love it. It's the life of Dauntless." Next he leads us to a small cliff with rushing water below. "This is the Chasm. One dare devil jump and you're dead or wished you were. Someone jumps every year. It's happened before. It will happen again." He then leads us to a room filled with beds. "And this is where you'll be staying." A few mumbles of disgust linger. "Get changed and head down to the Pit to eat."

I grab a pair of black pants and a black T-shirt and change quickly. I glance over and see the Stiff changing, trying to be as modest as possible. I snort. It's quite funny to watch actually. He keeps his back to the wall too. I wonder why.

On the way down to the Pit, I stop and throw my old, blue clothes into a furnace. They'll be no need for them anymore.

**And there you go. I hope you've enjoyed. Please review. I love reading them, and they always brighten my day. Thanks for reading!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys! First of all, let me say I'm EXTREMELY sorry for not updating in forever. Towards the end of school I had about three projects and tests about every other day and overall pure chaos. Again, I'm really sorry. But I'm back now! I hope to update more often. Sorry about the wait. Here's the highly anticipated chapter 3!**

**I'm just a dumb kid! Not Veronica Roth! I don't own **_**Divergent**_**!**

~Eric~

All the initiates head to the pit to grab some food. As we enter the cafeteria area, shouts of approval come from all the Dauntless members. I guess they like seeing all the transfers that made it.

I grab a hamburger and find a seat at a table in the corner. I pick at my food. The day's event didn't exactly make me hungry. Of course I wouldn't admit this to anyone who asked, but I missed my family, mainly Lily. Maybe in a few years she would transfer to Dauntless being the little rebel she is, and I'd see her again. But that would be devastating for Mom and Dad. I guess I shouldn't be worrying about this. There's nothing I can do about it.

A few transfers come and sit with me. Two of the Candors and the two Amity I'd noticed earlier. I see the Stiff sitting by himself a few tables away. The other Erudite sit huddled together on the other side of the table.

The first jumper Amity takes the seat next to me.

"Hey. I'm Eric." Might as well introduce myself. I'd be spending a lot of time with these initiates.

"I'm Nicole. Nice to meet you." She smiles and shakes my hand. So that was her name. Surprisingly, she didn't seem all bubbly and annoying like most Amity. Maybe we could be friends.

"Likewise. So. What's your story?" Stupid. Why would I ask that?

"Well, I transferred from Amity. I have two older brothers who both stayed there. I personally never felt like I belonged. All the smiles started to freak me out, and I just got tired of the place. Now I'm here."

"Interesting. I guess that's all our stories. We just didn't belong in our old faction." I smile, and she smiles in return.

We here some sort of racket coming from the middle of the mess hall. It turns out to be Amar.

"Welcome, initiates. We're glad to see _most_ of you made it." Some snickers come from the other Dauntless members. They receive a glare from Amar. "Get comfortable tonight. It'll be one of your few days off from training, but be prepared for tomorrow. Training starts at 6 a.m. Don't stay out too late and get some rest. Not all of you will make it through initiation."

This is news to all of us. I must have had a worrisome face because Nicole reassuringly pats my back. It's a nice feeling. To have a friend I mean. In Erudite I didn't fit in, so I didn't have many friends.

"Quiet!" Amar yells. "Would you have chosen differently if you had known? If so, leave right now. We don't need cowards here." There's a moment of silence. "You're dismissed."

Chatter once again fills the room. I guess quiet moments are rare in Dauntless. Everyone seems to be about finished with their food, and many people start leaving.

"You want to go look around or something?" Nicole asks. Gosh she gets right to the point. I kind of like that though.

"Sure. Let's go look around."

*PAGE BREAK*

We head into the tattoo/piercing shop. I see the Stiff flipping through a book of samples having to do with the faction symbols. He seems to be thinking about getting a tattoo then decides against it. He walks out but not before bumping into me. He mumbles an apology under his breath and continues walking. He is quite strange. I'll make sure and try to crack him during initiation.

I stop for a moment. Since when did I want to 'crack' people? I think this whole Dauntless experience is getting to me. It feels like there's a monster inside of me slowly eating away at everything I've ever been and everything I could be. It's not the first time I've felt this. One day back in Erudite I almost punched a guy for knocking over my drink by accident. I don't know if I can stop this monster either. What will I become if this continues? I shake the thought away and return to reality.

"You okay?" Nicole asks looking concerned.

"Yeah. I'm fine. Just lost in thought I guess." She smiles and we continue to walk.

Nicole goes over to the tattoo section. I mentally debate on getting a tattoo. I decide against it. I'm not sure if I'm ready to commit to something like that yet.

As I look through the large array of piercings, I see a few more initiates walk in—one of the Candors and the other Amity. They see me and wave. Ugh. I don't like people…

"Hey! I'm Joel! I've seen you around here. What's your name?" the Candor introduces himself.

My mind flashes back to grade school. Mom always encouraged me to make friends. I was never good with the whole 'friend' thing. I'd always seem really awkward at first and then end up separated from the rest of the year. Everyone would only recognize me as that kid who doesn't say anything. He just sits alone. I guess I should attempt to make friends since everything's different now.

"Eric." I shake his hand. "Nice to meet you." I look over to the Amity giggling at who knows what.

"I'm Cassy! You seem like a nice guy!"

I have no response to whatever that was, so I nod and turn back to the piercings in front of me.

I should get _something_ to show that I'm now Dauntless. No longer Erudite. I decide on a stud like piercing through my eyebrow.

I show the woman behind the counter, Tori, and she put the piecing in. Luckily, there wasn't much pain.

"You'll need to keep that in there for at least twelve hours a day for the first week to make sure the hole doesn't close back up. Other than that, you're good to go."

I mumble a thanks and return to the waiting room. I see Nicole looking content and see a bandage on her shoulder.

"Can I see it?"

She smiles and roles up her sleeve. Once she removes the bandage, I see a large black flame symbolizing Dauntless and some small flowers underneath it I assume symbolizing Amity.

"Nice. We're really Dauntless now."

"Nice piercing." She rubs her fingertips over the stud. I flinch at her touch. I've never been fond of people touching me, and I didn't exactly expect that. I guess she didn't notice because she continues to feel the piecing. I let her continue because it would seem rude to slap her hand away, and I'm trying to make friends like Mom always wanted me to. "Did it hurt?"

"Nah. Just felt like a pinch." I would have said no regardless of how it felt. I can't have people thinking I'm weak.

"Alright. Let's head back to the dorms."

*PAGE BREAK*

I settle down in my bunk and look around the room. The other Erudite seem to have become quite good friends. Tobias sleeps quietly on the other side of the room. Nicole settles down in the bunk next to mine.

It's been a long day. Maybe someday soon I'll feel like I belong.

**And that's all for now! I hope you've enjoyed. Please comment. I always enjoy reading them. I hope you all have a great day. See you next time!**


	4. Chapter 4

**I'm back! You couldn't get rid of me for that long. This is chapter Four (Hahaha!). Please review, leave suggestions, and anything else really. General feedback is always appreciated. Is anyone else really excited about the short stories that go along with **_**Divergent**_** coming out soon? I'm pre-ordering them for many reasons: I love **_**Divergent, **_**I love books, and I love Four. **

**Enough with my rants! On with the story!**

**I don't own **_**Divergent**_**.**

~Eric~

"Get up! Training starts in fifteen minutes!" someone, I assume Amar, shouts.

I roll over and fall off my bunk. While groaning, I slip on another pair of pants and a new shirt. I run to the "bathroom" and splash some water on my face hoping it would wake me up. I look in the mirror. I look terrible. It's pretty evident I'm tired. No one slept well because half the initiates whimpered in their attempts to sleep. This and the thought of never seeing anyone from my previous life haunted me in my dreams. I hope Dauntless was the right decision.

All the initiates run down to the training room. I managed to grab a muffin before arriving. Guns and knives cover tables in front of us. I guess I know what we're doing today. Soon, Amar walks in and begins to speak.

"Good morning initiates. I hope you all slept well." It's pretty obvious done of us did. "Today is your first day of training. You'll be learning how to shoot a gun and throw knives. You've already past you're first test which was jumping on and off the train, so I don't have to teach you that. Line up against the wall now!"

I don't understand why Dauntless shout so much. It doesn't really seem necessary most of the time.

Regardless of what I think, we line up against the wall.

"Okay. Before I hand out guns, I'll demonstrate." Amar picks up a gun and sends three rounds all into the center ring. "Before all of you get a turn, I want one of you to try up here. I need a volunteer." Crickets. "Okay. Seeing as you're all so eager, I'll just pick." He scans the audience only stopping briefly on someone. "Tobias. Come up here and give it a shot."

The Stiff walks up to where Amar is. He looks nervous. A sudden feeling of hate rises up in me, and there's no way to stop it. I remember talking to Mom the night I nearly beat up that guy in Erudite for no reason.

_Flashback_

_Mom sits down at the foot of my bed after tucking me in._

"_Honey, you know we're going to have to talk about this."_

"_I don't wanna, Mom," I sigh. "I couldn't help it. I just felt like I wanted to hurt him."_

"_Sweetheart, you can't do that. When you get that feeling you just need to ignore it. It's like the big bad wolf. If you ignore him, he might just go away."_

"_I'll try." My lip quivers a bit, and I try to hold back tears._

_End Flashback_

It may sound childish, but I still refer to that feeling as the big bad wolf.

Tobias grabs the gun and looks it over carefully before putting the butt of it to his arm. He takes his time to aim and finally pulls the trigger. After taking a few steps back, I'm assuming from the kick of the gun, he smiles. I can see a small hole on second to last ring. Frankly it's not that good for anyone else. But for an initiate, it's probably the best first shot Dauntless has ever seen.

"Nice shot!" Amar shouts. "All the rest of you, grab a gun and start shooting!" There he goes again with all the unnecessary shouting.

I pick up the rifle in front of me and think through the logistics of it. Once the trigger is pulled, the firing pen strikes a primer. This primer creates a small explosion, making lots of pressure. This pressure builds up in the shell casing and eventually propels the bullet. Clearly, I'll never truly leave Erudite. But I'm okay with that.

The first few shots I fire startle me. That kick is a lot more than I expected. As I'm reloading the clip, I see Amar giving Tobias a pat on the back and praising him on his first shot. It takes all the might I have to push down the jealousy I have right now.

The next few hours are all training. Once it's over, I'm convinced I'm now partially deaf. Always wear your ear plugs, kids. As I'm leaving Amar pulls me out to the side.

"Nice shooting, Eric. I think you have good potential in this compound."

"Thank you, Sir."

*PAGE BREAK*

Once I plop down at lunch, I'm not sure I'll be able to get up. We spent hours just shooting. The area between my collar bone and my shoulder is extremely sore. That's where you feel the kick the most.

Nicole sits beside me groaning, obviously feeling the same.

"This is just day one," she mumbles.

"It'll get better."

"I hope so."

*PAGE BREAK*

That afternoon we head back to the training room. Knives now take place of the guns.

Amar heads to the front of the room and begins speaking.

"I've gotten several questions from all of you regarding how the whole initiation process works. I suppose it could use some explanation. Initiation is split into three parts. The first is primarily physical. You've already witnessed some of it. Second stage is emotional. And third is all mental. Each stage is weighted, and you're ranking will be posted at the end of each stage. That's all you're getting out of me for now. Line up!"

Amar teaches us how to properly handle and throw knives. Once again, I'm beat by the Stiff. This causes the big bad wolf to attempt to work its way out.

Aside from my brief anger, training goes smoothly although I'm extremely sore.

*PAGE BREAK*

Food in Dauntless is all starting to seem the same now, and it's only been two days. It was a good change, but now it's getting old. Muffins, burgers, etc. It's still better here than in Erudite.

"Hey, Eric!" Nicole takes her usual spot next to me. "If we're gonna be friends in this compound, we should get to know each other. You want to play twenty questions?" Straight forward. As always.

"Sure. You go first," I mumble through a mouthful of burger.

"I know you're form Erudite, so what was it like there? What's your family like?"

"Erudite was boring. Too many facts. I didn't belong so I left. My family was the only thing that made me doubt my decision. I love my parents and all, but they're not who made me want to stay. My little sister, Emily, was who kept me sane. She was a little booger and I loved her. I think about her all the time." I picture Emily still stuck in that place, and I don't like what I see. I shake the thoughts away. "What about your family. Do you miss them?"

"Of course I miss them some. Who wouldn't? But I wasn't so attached to them that I'm extremely upset. My parents were always singing some campfire song or strumming a banjo. As for my brothers, we didn't speak much. They were always so smiley and to the rest of Amity I seemed depressed. I was pretty much outcasted." She gives me a sad smile.

"I can relate. I was never good with friends." I really can relate, and that's a new feeling. I look into her sad green eyes and see years of loneliness. And it hurts me to see that.

I run my fingers through my now unkempt black hair. My parents would frown upon this.

"You want to go do something? Just the two of us. To let off some steam of our past lives. We can really bury our past."

She nods. We get up from the bench and start walking, not really knowing where our feet are taking us.

*PAGE BREAK*

I wind up finding a spot where the walls of the Pit overhang creating this little cubby-like area.

"Do you think anyone else knows about this place?" Nicole asks.

"I don't know. Maybe. Then again, this compound is huge. Parts of it are probably still unexplored."

"What do you want to do?"

"Punch something." It's true. I think about Emily still stuck in that place that brainwashes everyone there. She shouldn't be there.

"Well go ahead. No one will ever know besides me. Like you set, let off steam." She has a point.

I turn away from her and growl. My sweet baby sister stuck in that place. Rumors were flooding the place when I was there. Erudite's plan to steal the government portion of the factions system from Abnegation is bound to end in war. People can't be civil about things ever. I growl louder and punch the wall. It stung and I probably wound up breaking a finger, but I feel better on the inside. Most of my anger toward Erudite is gone for now. Of course it'll come back at some point, but for now I feel better.

I turn around to Nicole sitting on the ground, hugging her knees to her chest. She seems to be quietly sobbing. I slide down next her and envelope her into my arms. No one should have to face stuff like this on their own.

"Do you want to talk about it?" There I go again. Saying the worst, stereotypical response one can think of.

"No," she whispers.

So there we sit. Nicole quietly sobbing into my chest. And me, wiping her tears away and holding her close.

*PAGE BREAK*

Eventually, we do have to head back to the dorms. Nicole pulls me into another hug before entering.

"Thank you," she whispers.

We head in and get settled in our beds.

"Goodnight."

She replies with a smile.

**So there you go. I tried to make this a good length for all of you readers because I, unfortunately, may only be able to update about once a week. My dad has been having arm issues and my wind up having surgery. This may prevent my updating. I'm really sorry about that, but my dad comes before this story. Thanks for understanding. **

**Also, thanks for reading. Please review with your opinions and suggestions. I enjoy reading each and every one of them. That's all for now.**


	5. Author's Note

**Hey guys. I'm sorry but I'm not going to be able to continue this story. If anyone would like to adopt this story and continue to add on to my chapters, feel free to PM me and I'll give you the details and stuff. Sorry guys. Stuff happens. I love you all. Thanks for reading. **


End file.
